


Pretty Hope

by RelienaRed



Series: Red Love [2]
Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bad Coping Skills, F/M, Female pronouns for Carnage symbiote, Hopeful Ending, Jealousy, Mentions of Murder, Rare Pair, Some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Love is complex, so is hope





	Pretty Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Distance" I recommend reading that first.

Red wasn't sure the first time she had Eddie Brock say it. It was probably one of the times they had came close to killing him.

 They had Venom peeled away from Eddie's face. The disgusting black goo gripped tight in their talons. Venom had said something to Eddie that they couldn't hear but Eddie's reply was clear.

 "Dammit, love, you think I'm not trying to?" the words cut through his screams of agony. A sarcastic reply to whatever it was Venom had said.

 Love? Why would Eddie say that?

 Venom was a gross, horrid thing. Sure, Red might owe her partial existence to Venom but she really did her best to ignore that.

 Venom had abandoned her. Despite it being natural for Kyntar to not care for their spawn, the act still felt hateful. Venom had killed, murdered and maimed but walked around with a stinking air of hypocrisy. Prancing around like they were some type of fucking hero.

 And yet, Eddie called his symbiote "love".

 But why?

 "Love", in that context was a human term of endearment and Red knew that but what could Eddie possibly see in _that thing?_

 A light bulb went off in Red's mind.

 The light bulb made an elated, sickening feeling pool through her. It was strange and not a feeling she recognized.Carefully, she dug through Cletus's mind to see if there was a word for it. Red didn't want to disturb him because that would mean explaining something she couldn't explain.

 He was pretty focused on whatever was playing on t.v, which made it easier to sneak around his head.

 Or he was violently dissociating while the walls bled like a burnt out candle, that was probably something she should keep an eye on.

 She finally found the word that matched the feeling.  It wasn't a word that Cletus used often. When it did pop into his head it was always used in a bitter, sarcastic way.

 Hope? What the hell was this?

 Red thought about it longer.

 Venom was way worse than they are. Together as Carnage they might slaughter for the fun of it but they were honest! No lying, no pretending, just blood, honesty and chaos.

  
That feeling spurred up again, that "hope" thing.

 It Eddie loved his symbiote no matter how terrible they are, then maybe there was a chance that Cletus could one day love her too?

  ** _Cletus_**. Red's voice was firm and demanding. It always got his attention and it  snapped him out of the fog that was building in his mind.

"What?" He sat up straight and blinked for the first time in what felt like hours. "You need somethin'?"

 A loaded question if Red had ever heard one.

  ** _Let's kill a woman tonight_ **.

"A woman, huh?" It wasn't an objection and he smiled darkly at the thought.

  ** _Yes. We want to pick._ ** Red let a growl show in her voice. **_Someone pretty, someone who wasted a bunch of time on their stupid outfit_ **.

 Red knew what she was doing. Her newfound fondness for killing beautiful women was deeply rooted in jealousy. Red had no control over not being a human female but if she had been, Cletus would already be romantically hers. If Red looked like the very women she enjoyed killing so much, maybe he would love her.

  ** _The pretty ones deserve to die by our hands._ ** Too much of her emotions slipped through. The feeling of hope was gone and replaced by a thick coating of anger and self-loathing.

 "Well, alright then," he stood up and stepped outside.  It was almost dark. Darkness made things easier but the challenge of daytime was always fun.

  ** _And find us somewhere else to stay.  This place is a shithole. Who's working the check in counter? Let's kill them too._**

 Cletus wasn't even bothering to hide his psychopathic grin. If this was a romance movie, this would be the part where the leading lady would drop her purse because of the handsome male lead.

 "Anything to keep my pretty lady happy," Cletus picked up something sharp from the parking lot but Red didn't know what it was. Her thoughts shorted out and focused on one thing.

 Cletus thought of her as _his_ lady? His _pretty_ lady? He thought she was pretty?

 This new “hope” feeling wasn’t that bad.

 


End file.
